


Police Riot

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implies the pandemic, Mentioned violence, Mentions the protests, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Music Man attends the Black Lives Matter protests. When things start to go south, he isn't having it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Police Riot

**Author's Note:**

> 'A police riot is a riot carried out by the police; a riot that the police are responsible for instigating, escalating or sustaining as a violent confrontation; an event characterized by widespread police brutality; a mass police action that is violently undertaken against civilians for the purpose of political repression. The term "police riot" was popularized after its use in the Walker Report, which investigated the events surrounding the 1968 Democratic National Convention in Chicago to describe the "unrestrained and indiscriminate" violence that the police "inflicted upon persons who had broken no law, disobeyed no order, made no threat."' -Wikipedia

Police Riot

Betaed by Filthy, Bug, and Verdi

Music Man had been taking a break from his music writing to attend the protests, dutifully wearing Elvis-themed masks. He was there everyday that a protest was scheduled, both because he thoroughly believed in the cause, in justice and in fixing the system, and because he wanted to be there to protect people from the system. While he was still wearing the cape, he had felt he could only do so much. He let far too many arrests happen that he probably shouldn’t have. But at least he never allowed any police brutality while he was around.

It was no surprise when one of the protests went the way of so many that he had seen on the news across the country. THEY started it, the police, not the protestors. Pepper spray and flash grenades slammed one edge of the crowd, starting a stampede that, no doubt, would later be labelled as a riot. As though there was no way to not cause damage, both bodily and property, when handling a large crowd like that. He knew for a fact the only reason they weren’t using rubber bullets was because this city didn’t have them and he also knew that he was the reason why. They had never had the justification to purchase them or riot gear because they had had Metro Man to deal with such issues should that have arisen. They probably had a provision written in for them now that Metro Man was gone, though.

He pushed through the fleeing people carefully, heading for the front lines. It took effort to not let his eyes glow red as he neared the shouting voices and saw the people being snatched and cuffed. Even without the scary eyes, Wayne knew he looked like a threat walking straight at the police, unbothered by the clouds of burning fumes. It drew the attention and fire of several cops, which was the point, as it let that many more people get away.

Once the police realized that flash bangs and pepper spray did nothing to him, they charged him, and he let them. He let them drag him to the ground and handcuff him. In the background, he could hear one of the others calling for backup to deal with a superhuman rioter. Other than not being crippled by their attacks, there shouldn’t have been a reason for them to label him so, but it was honestly probably just more escalation.

The cops got off of him and Wayne shifted himself into a sitting position, his hands shackled behind his back.

“You’re under arrest!” yelled an officer who seemed vaguely familiar. Probably just a beat cop that he was used to seeing while on patrols.

“Oh? And what am I under arrest for?,” Wayne asked, meeting the man’s eyes cooly.

“For resisting arrest!”

“So you’ve got nothing.”

He brought his arms back around in front of himself, snapping them, and stood up. Dusting himself off first, Wayne peeled off the metal bracelets with ease, horrifying the cops still surrounding him.

“NOW, I’m resisting,” he said.

They drew their guns and had them trained on him right about the point where Megamind came around a building on the jetbike. The new city Defender flew closer, Degun in hand.

“Oh, hey! I’m actually surprised you left your little cave,” greeted Megamind.

“Hey, would you do your job and help us out or get out of here?” shouted a younger man that Wayne didn’t recognize.

The blue man lifted a brow at the mouthy cop and drifted closer to the fool, causing the other officers to shift with unease.

“If they haven’t warned you about my history, then you’re not just new, you’re actively being hazed.”

Megamind dehydrated the man, making the rest of the police question who they should be pointing their guns at.

“Now that we’ve all had a refresher course, how about you all disperse?” Megamind stared straight at the chief of police. “All cops are bastards.”

The hoard of brainbots that had silently flown into the area overhead bowged in agreement, making their threatening presence known.

“All cops are bastards,” Wayne said in agreement.

Megamind’s attention snapped to him, eyes wide, but the rest of what had to be a hilarious shocked expression was hidden by a lightning bolt face mask. 

“You can swear?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had noticed about halfway through 2020 that no one had written a Megamind fic about current events. The pandemic, I get because Megamind could absolutely have fixed it, but the protests? Megamind is the posterchild for acab and America’s broken justice system.
> 
> I’d thought about writing something along these lines many times, but I couldn’t scrape together enough of a plot to make it work. Tonight, as I was leaving the grocery store, there were four cops talking to a shoplifter, which was excessive since it was just a single, dainty white girl, but not a single one of them was wearing their masks. And I got mad, because there is a prime example of ‘serve and protect’ being garbage. No, that was laziness and boredom. It doesn’t take four men to deal with an underwear thief on a Tuesday night.
> 
> On my drive home, this came to me nearly whole. I brainvomited it at my fiance as I was putting away groceries and here we are.
> 
> Comment moderation is on due to the political nature of this story. Any Nazi or Blue Lives Matter nonsense WILL be deleted, your racism has no platform here.


End file.
